In conventional techniques, a machine tool which rotates a rotating tool to machine a workpiece is known. Among such machine tools, a numerical control type machine tool which specifies a path of the rotating tool by using coordinates on predetermined axes or the like, and machines a workpiece while automatically making relative movements of the rotating tool with respect to the workpiece is known. Such machine tool can perform the cutting operation on a workpiece by using a milling cutter tool as the tool.
When a workpiece is cut, a small projection on a machined surface may be produced on the periphery of a cut area. Such a projection, referred to as a burr, needs to be removed after the workpiece surface is cut in order to obtain a desired shape.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-151030A discloses a method for cutting a die with a cutting tool which is moved while being rotated, the method includes moving the cutting tool in a predetermined direction, and then moving the cutting tool in a direction opposite to the predetermined direction. There is disclosed that the cutting method achieves removing a burr which has been produced during the cutting of the die.